ADN Angel
by chrisanimefan
Summary: Daisuke est très troublé par ses étranges relations avec Hiwatari kun surtout que Dark en lui ne l'aide pas....


Auteur : Chris (chrisanimefan@yahoo.fr) – 

Titre : ADN Angel (pour l'instant)

Série : DN Angel

Disclamer : Je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette fic, je n'ai aucun droits…..

Couple : Hiwatari X Dai / Dark X Hiwatari

Dédicace et déclarations de l'auteur : Pour Mano

ADN Angel 

Daisuke POV

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Daisuke, Niwa Daisuke… Je vais avoir 17 ans cet été. 17 ans déjà !! Comme le temps passe vite !!" tels sont les mots qui ouvrent mon journal intime.

Je suis un jeune garçon aux cheveux quasi rouges et en bataille, je suis plus petit que la moyenne mais Maman dit que j'ai bien encore le temps de grandir et de ne pas m'inquiéter.

Je mâchouille le bout de mon crayon et reprend doucement le fil de mon écriture.

« Je rentre l'année prochaine à l'université si tout va bien… » Je m'interromps à nouveau… Comme je suis rêveur ces temps-ci !!!"

J'éprouvais depuis quelque temps le besoin de me confier mais je ne savait pas si ce que je disais pouvais être entendu par d'autres. C'est pour cela que j'ai acheté un journal auquel je décidais de me confier.

"En ce moment, je suis très troublé" continuais-je d'écrire avant que mon esprit ne vagabonde à nouveau.

Oui, j'étais troublé. Je me mis à regarder par la fenêtre Tokyo en soupirant. "Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi... C'est très étrange. C'est toujours au même moment que cela m'arrive."

Ma vie n'était que déboires sentimentaux et ennuis en tous genre.

Je poursuivis en écrivant sur mon journal : "Depuis que j'ai 14 ans, je peux me transformer en Dark, le très célèbre voleur."

En disant cela, j'ouvris le tiroir de mon bureau pour en sortir un coffre : il contenait une plume noire et une plume blanche.

Je pris la noire et la caresse… Elle était si douce !

Ce sont les plumes noires de Dark, les plumes lui permettant de voler et d'échapper aux situations les plus périlleuses.

Ensuite, j'attrapa la plume blanche de Krad, le double de Dark qui dormait en _lui._

C'était parfois gênant d'avoir une autre personne en soi. Cela ne m'enchantait pas quand parfois, Dark prenait le pas sur moi. Cela se produisait très rarement et avec mon accord pas comme pour Krad sur Hiwatari.

Me voilà rouge, oui Hiwatari me trouble.

Je prends mon journal secret et commence à dessiner, c'est fou le bien que ça me fait !! J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne compte, je peux me libérer par le dessin.

J'ai fini. Encore une fois, j'ai dessiné Hiwatari-kun !!

Hiwatari est un garçon dans ma classe, il a des cheveux bleus et porte des lunettes. Il fait très sévère. Toutes les filles le trouvent cool !! Le problème est que moi aussi je pense la même chose !!

Et que je ne sais que faire !!

*****

Le lendemain, matin, Wizu réveilla Daisuke en même temps que le réveil.

Le jeune garçon marmonna et se frotta les yeux.

"T'es lourd Wizu !!" s'exclama Daisuke en poussant sur le côté son animal de compagnie, une sorte de lapin rose avec des grands yeux rouges.

Wizu n'a jamais pu parler pas mais il a la possibilité de se transformer en n'importe quel humain. Il sert aussi en ailes afin d'aider Dark à voler dans la nuit.

Wizu ne se laissait cependant pas faire et grimpa sur le visage de Daisule : "Wizzz !"

Daisuke savait bien qu'il ne le laisserait pas en paix tant qu'il ne se sera pas levé. Heureusement qu'il était là, sinon il serait constamment en retard.

Il regarda son réveil : 7h30.

"Quoi déjà 7h30 !! Je suis en retard !!" s'exclama Daisuke en faisant basculer les couvertures de côté pour se lever tout aussi précipitamment.

"Il me reste une demie-heure pour tout faire !! Sinon je vais rater le bus !!" s'affola Daisuke qui déboula dans la cuisine une furie.

Son père leva ses yeux de son journal, sa mère de la cuisine et son grand-père arrêta un moment la télévision.

"Tu es en retard !! Ca commence à devenir une habitude Dai !!" réprimanda son grand-père.

"Dai-chan, voilà ton bento et ton petit déjeuner !!" lui proposa sa mère.

"Va vite te laver, tu prendras ton petit déjeuner sur la route" dit gentiment son père. Ce dernier a une étrange ressemblance avec Dark : des cheveux noirs et il restait très attirant.

Daisuke hocha la tête et courut à la salle de bain suivi de Wizu.

Il se doucha, il s'était encore prélassé au lit et voilà le résultat !!

A sa sortie de douche, Wizu lui tendit une serviette avec laquelle il s'essuya.

"Merci Wizu" dit Daisuke avant de se brosser les dents.

"Wizu" lui répondit se dernier.

Après la douche, le jeune garçon courut à sa chambre, prit ses affaires et noua son nœud de cravate aux insignes de son école de travers. Qu'importe, il aurait le temps de le faire dans le bus !! Il enfila ses baskets en essayant vainement de discipliner ses mèches rebelles mais rien à y faire !!

Il descendit l'escalier quatre à quatre, accompagné de Wizu avec son cartable à la main.

Il prit son bento et son petit déjeuner.

"A ce soir !!" lança t-il à sa famille en ouvrant la porte.

"Rentre pas trop tard Dai-chan !!" lui lança sa mère.

Daisuke marmonna car il commençait à mâchouiller sa tartine.

Il tourna au coin de la rue et constata que le bus était déjà parti.

"Merde !!" cria t-il.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller au lycée à pied, il n'avait que ça à faire. Et encore, il avait intérêt à y aller en courant sinon il arriverait en retard !!

Soupirant, il commença à se diriger bon gré mal gré pour aller à l'école. C'est pas parce qu'il avait spécialement envie d'y aller outre mesure. Il aimait bien les cours mais sa motivation était tout autre… En y pensant il devint rouge comme une tomate, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite sans que cela n'ai rien à voir avec sa course.

Soudain, on klaxonna. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, on klaxonna une deuxième fois et il vit une voiture bleu-noire s'arrêter sur le bas-côté.

Daisuke s'arrêta interloqué, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ??

La portière de la voiture s'ouvrit, il regarda et vit Hiwatari qui remontait ses lunettes devant ses yeux.

Daisuke le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, comme par magie l'objet de ses pensées venait de se matérialiser devant lui !!

"Alors, tu montes ?" demanda froidement Hiwatari.

"Euh… Oui, merci" répondit Daisuke en tripotant nerveusement l'une des mèches de ses cheveux.

Daisuke s'installa en saluant le chauffeur de la tête.

"Merci Hiwatari kun, sans toi, j'aurais été en retard. Je te fois une fière chandelle !" dit avec enthousiasme Daisuke.

"Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir est pour moi." Répondit froidement le garçon aux cheveux bleus.

Daisuke essaya d'engager la conversation, Hiwatari lui répondait doucement sans jamais se dévoiler.

Le trajet fut rapide, ils arrivèrent en même temps à l'école. Comme à son habitude, Hiwatari ignorait les sifflements et regards admiratifs que lui jetait les filles.

Alors que nous nous approchions en silence des casiers, une jeune fille, Miyu, s'approcha de nous et aborda Hiwatari.

Daisuke sentit que la jalousie l'envahissait. Il aurait aimé être cette fille qui offrait à cet instant des chocolats et une lettre à celui qui le troublait plus que tout.

Jaloux, Daisuke préféré s'enfuir et se réfugier en salle de classe. Ses amis Saehara Takeshi –dont le père était policier – et d'autres comme Ken, Jun…

Il laissa leur babillage le submerger pour se plonger dans ses pensées agitées.

Il avait encore une fois de plus fui !! Mais comme expliquer à Hiwatari les sentiments troubles qui l'attiraient vers lui ?

Il avait déjà du mal à le comprendre. Il avait rompu avec Riku, sa petite amie, sans  bien analyser en disant qu'il l'aimait bien mais que ce n'était pas de l'amour.

Cela avait fait beaucoup de peine à le jeune fille, tout comme lui.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, il la respectait trop pour cela !!

Il ne savait quand cela avait commencé… Cela avait dû se faire insidieusement, petit à petit sans qu'il s'en rende compte. La pièce où il avait joué Juliette et Hiwatari avait incarné Roméo, leur complicité naissante… Tout un tas de petites choses qui les avait rapprochés sans que cela n'empêche Hiwatari de poursuivre Dark.

Daisuke se mit à soupirer, il ne savait que faire ni comment se sortir de cette situation.

Takeshi se planta devant lui.

« encore dans la lune Daisuke ?? si t'avais pas rompu avec Riku, je dirais que tu es amoureux !! » s'exclama Takeshi en faisant rougir le jeune garçon.

« Que vas-tu imaginer là Takeshi ??! » répliqua ce dernier.

« On dirait pourtant que j'ai juste non ?? Hey, vous autres regardez comme il est rouge !! »

C'est ce moment là que choisi Hiwatari pour rentrer en salle de classe avec son expression impassible comme à son habitude.

Takeshi qui n'avait pas peur de lui se planta devant lui et lui entoura le cou de son bras ce qui lui valu un regard noir d'Hiwatari.

« Que me veux-tu ? » demanda froidement le policier en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Toi qui est ami avec Daisuke, sais-tu de qui il est amoureux ?? » demanda le jeune homme sans se démonter.

Hiwatari regarda Daisuke qui détourna aussitôt son regarde quelque peu gêné.

« Je l'ignore » répondit Hiwatari en s'installant tranquillement à son bureau.

Heureusement pour eux, le cours commença bientôt.

Daisuke passa la moitié du temps entre regarder dehors et observer le dos d'Hiwatari en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ce que les professeurs lui disait.

Après les cours, il se dirigea en chancelant vers la salle de dessin, il avait eu très chaud pendant les cours mais là ça empirait. Il se coucherait tôt ce soir.

Il était seul et entreprit de commencer sa peinture alors que sa vue se troublait.

Il donna un ou deux coups puis s'appuya contre le mur en mettant sa main sur son front qui lui semblait chaud. Il devait avoir de la fièvre, il avait trop passé de temps à rêvasser la fenêtre ouverte. Il se leva mais chancela aussitôt. Sa tête lui tournait.

« Niwa kun ??! » demanda une voix qui semblait être celle d'Hiwatari mais il avait trop mal à la tête pour se concentrer.

« MMMM… Hiwatari kun… » murmura t-il.

Une main fraîche et apaisante se posa sur son front avant que tout ne devienne noir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un lit avec une serviette d'eau froide sur les yeux.

Il voulut se lever mais il était trop faible.

Il sentit une main remplacer le linge sur son front et ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux de Daisuke rencontrèrent les yeux bleus glacials d'Hiwatari ce qui le fit rougir.

« Niwa kun, tu es réveillé ?? » demanda d'une voix calme sans pourtant être froide le jeune policier.

Daisuke le regarda et sourit. Il avait Hiwatari pour lui tout seul, il lui saisit la main.

« Hiwatari kun… » murmura le jeune garçon aux cheveux en bataille avant de placer la main fraîche de son compagnon à sa bouche pour l'embrasser. « Ta main est si froide… »

Le jeune policier si froid d'habitude fut déconcerté par l'attitude de Niwa si timide.

« Niwa kun…. » rougit le jeune garçon courtisé par toutes les filles de l'école.

Daisuke se rendit soudain compte de l'embarras de son attitude, il lâcha à regret la main d'Hiwatari : « Gomen ne Hiwatari kun… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu vas mieux ? »

Daisuke hocha la tête, il se sentait mieux, il se leva et s'assit en face d'Hiwatari sur le lit de l'infirmerie.

« Tu devrais te reposer » dit gentiment Hiwatari.

Sa voix était douce.

« Je ne peux pas !! Maman va s'inquiéter » répondit le jeune garçon en se levant.

Il tituba, heureusement pour lui, Hiwatari le soutint et il ne tomba pas à terre.

« Merci Hiwatari kun »

"De rien.. Je vais te ramener, tu veux ?? Tu n'es pas en état » proposa le policier.

« Si cela ne te dérange pas Hiwatari kun… »

Daisuke était heureux que celui qui occupait ses pensées se préoccupe de son état de santé.

Hiwatari passa le bras de Daisuke derrière son cou et le maintenant, il le guida fermement jusqu'à la voiture où le jeune garçon se laissa aller. Leurs mains s'entremêlèrent naturellement, Daisuke posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Hiwatari qui joua avec se mèches.

Ils ne disaient rien mais cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Hiwatari aida Daisuke à se lever quand il arriva chez lui et avant de le laisser, il lui susurra à l'oreille « A ce soir Dark, repose-toi bien en attendant Daisuke… »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et partit dans sa chambre, sa mère et son grand-père lui annoncèrent une mission pour le soir même comme l'avait dit Hiwatari.

Il s'endormit, ses rêves furent remplis de bleus et de douceur.

Il se réveilla en début de début de soirée, il allait mieux. Il prit les habits que sa mère lui avait préparé et se décida à se transformer en Dark pour voler le tableau comme il l'avait annoncé à  la police à l'aide d'une carte.

Tout de noir habillé, Dark s'enfonça dans la nuit en riant.

Il vivait en Daisuke, il n'avait pas d'entité propre à lui.

Il savait que le jeune garçon était complètement troublé par Hiwatari. Il le savait car lui-même l'était, il avait la faculté de ressentir les émotions de Daisuke.

Il se souvint qu'à un moment, il avait aussi été attiré par Krad, mais c'était il y a tellement d'années, qu'il n'avait pas évoqué depuis ce pan de son passé.

En y repensant, cela était troublant. Lui et Krad avait été la même personne qui s'était séparé en deux, même s'ils se combattaient, ils avaient vécus des choses ensemble qui les rapprochaient.

Dark avait eu aussi une forte attirance envers Krad mais il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le sceller car le jeune homme devenait incontrôlable et donc dangereux. Par là, lui aussi avait été scellé dans la famille des Niwa et à chaque génération de mâle, il se réveillait pour affronter Krad qui avait investit la famille Satoshi.

Quel étrange destin que celui d'affronter son autre soi à travers les générations pour être scellé. Cela ne cesserait que quand Krad serait soit annihiler, il espérait qu'il n'en aurait pas à venir à cette situation, soit quand Krad arrêterait ses envies meurtrières. Pour cela, il fallait qu'il cessa de jalouser Dark.

Chose plus facile à faire qu'à dire, la dernière solution consisterait à redevenir une personne avec une entité propre mais Dark n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen d'y parvenir. Cette dernière solution lui paraissait la plus salutaire pour tous.

Dark sauta sur la clocher d'une église et regarda d'un œil moqueur les forces de polices rassemblées en bas, seul Hiwatari comptait. Les autres n'étaient que de vulgaires amateurs incapables de l'arrêter. Il allait jouer à son jeu favori : le chat et la souris.

Dark ressentait que le jeune policier le troublait. Il aimait que ce dernier le pourchasse, il devait être fou !!

Il sauta en plein devant les projecteurs pour montrer qu'il était là et disparut aussitôt dans une pluie de plumes noires qui assombrirent l'atmosphère le temps nécessaire pour qu'il entre dans le musée très certainement surveillé.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il assomma un policier et prit son uniforme. Il s'enfonça incognito dans la vaste pièce à la recherche de son tableau tout en surveillant les environs.

Il trouva le tableau mais pas Hiwatari. Où pouvait-il bien être ??

Il regarda s'il cela ne cachait pas un piège mais rien.

Il prit son temps et décrocha le tableau représentant une licorne.

Il marqua à son emplacement : « Je vous ai bien eux !! Surtout toi, Hiwatari !! »

Dark rajouta un gros cœur à côté du prénom d'Hiwatari puis s'enfuit.

Alors qu'il entendait les pas des policiers le cherchant, il pénétra dans une petite pièce avec une fenêtre.

Il constata que le jeune Hiwatari l'attendait là comme s'il savait qu'il prendrait cette porte de sortie et pas une autre.

Il lui sourit.

« J'ai bien failli attendre Hiwatari !! » murmura en souriant Dark.

« Cette nuit, je vais t'arrêter, Dark !! » répliqua le policer.

« Dans tes rêves mon joli !! » dit Dark.

Hiwatari se jette sur lui avec ses menottes mais d'un souple mouvement, Dark se retrouva derrière lui et proche de la fenêtre.

Le policier se retourna vivement, Dark était assis et le contemplait. Alors qu'il se précipitait pour lui passer les menottes, Dark lui saisit la tête.

Il s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres jetant au loin les menottes, serrant le policier fermement contre lui.

Hiwatari, trop choqué ne résista pas et le laissa faire.

Au bout de quelques instants, tout était redevenu calme, Dark lâcha Hiwatari et lui murmura : « C'est de la part de Daisuke ! ».

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit par la fenêtre laissant le jeune garçon complètement abasourdi par les évènements.

Le soir, Daisuke engueula Dark qui avait osé faire ce qu'il rêvait depuis si longtemps.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça Dark ?? » cria Daisuke à son alter-ego.

« Tu en avais envie, ne ?? Comme ça, cela t'aidera. Demain, déclara te flamme à Hiwatari, il succombera ».

« Tu crois ?? » hésita le jeune garçon peu sûr de lui.

« J'en suis sûr Dai chan !! »

Daisuke s'endormit en se promettant de se déclarer. Il avait hâte d'être le lendemain et de goûter par lui-même –non par Dark- les lèvres du jeune garçon…

OWARI


End file.
